Broken Worlds
by SynderellaToxik
Summary: A Broken girl finds her not-so-dead father and falls in love along the way. A Bam Margera and ville Valo fic
1. Not Dead

Happy Birthday to me, So long to my money.

I just put out $500 for my latest tattoo. Yes, LATEST, I have 8: a black dragon-mid back right, black phoenix-mid back left, Taurus symbol behind right ear, deathbat on back of my neck, " too weird to live, Too rare to die." mid back, razor blade with " no regrets" on my right ankle, hand cuffs on the left ankle and my newest one, THE heartegram tattoo across my shoulder blades. Oh, I just turned 17 today, my parents don't know about any of them, at least not yet anyway. I'm pierced too, my ears 3 times each, industrial, tragus, lip( on the right), eyebrow twice on the right, navel and left nipple. The parentals only know about the face metal, the ones they can see. Whateves I'm going home later!

So I was on my stomach on the cement floor of my room, also the basement/cold storage, flipping through some old Lenore comic books when I heard the front door open and slam shut again.

"Sorrow! Get your fat ass up here and clean these rooms, your father has guests from work coming for dinner in an hour."

I got up and slowly walked up the stairs slamming the door shut behind me. "An hour! It's fucking shit that I have to clean up his crap but you couldn't have called me earlier so I actually had time!."

My mother was putting groceries away "Sweetie, I'm sorry but I just found out myself" She turned around to face me" I know you hate cleaning but could you do it?, for your father?"

Arrg! "That bastard is not my father! My father is dead, so stop trying to replace him!" I turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen when I heard a gasp before something shattered on the tile floor.

"You…! What have you done? Carl is going to be so disappointed." 'Shit' I forgot I was only wearing jeans and a bikini top so that my shirt didn't bitch the new tattoo. "Umm. . . I guess you're not going to believe me if I say they're fake?"

"Not a chance in hell princess that one's still red and raised." I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly twisted around to see Carl looking like he's staring at the devil. He's a very religious man you see, tattoos are the devils work.

"You aren't my father, you have no control over me, and you can't do anything to me."  
"Oh I guess you're right," Carl Punched me across the face the unexpected force throwing me into the wall. "Or you're wrong, I'm not your father and I'm not dead like him either. I can do whatever the fuck I want. Go put some clothes on and cover that crap up, and get this house clean, I'll deal with you when I get back," he turned to my mum kissing her head lightly" I'm going to pick up Jason from school." And with that he walked back out the door.

I ran down and threw on a black and purple corset. I was about to walk into the living room when I heard my mother talking to someone on the phone. I hid behind the couch and listened in as much as I could.

"I know I didn't tell you, and I know you have no reason to want to help me but she's your daughter. For Christ's sake she's all I've had left of you for the past 17 years! I don't know what Carl will do now; I think she just went too far this time and she's going to get hurt if she stays here." She was quiet for a while and I couldn't hear what the other person was saying, it all came out mumbly.

"Thank you so much Brandon. Take good care of her, I'll send her tonight just remember to pick her up at the airport; she gets in at 9:30 tomorrow morning. Bye, and I really am sorry, about running away, about everything. I love you Brandon." She hung up the phone and wandered into the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight I stood up and followed grabbing a few empty beer bottles along the way. As I put them down on the counter she grabbed my arm and led me upstairs, getting a huge suitcase from her room on the way to mine.

"Pack… all of it, all your clothes and anything you want to keep. Use the case and you can use 2 of your backpacks, anything you might want to use on the plane can be put in your HIM bag." I looked at her totally shocked "But mom. Whe-" "Just do it, fast you have about 10 minutes." She turned her back and walked out leaving me with a suitcase full of questions. "Now! 9 minutes."

Okay packing it is. I stuffed my HIM messenger bag with my digital camera, Ipod, laptop, a new sketchbook and pencils with a new notebook and all four of the Twilight books into my bag, everything else was loaded into the suitcase and 2 other bags. My mother walked back in just as I was putting my wallet and cell phone in my pockets.

She picked up the suitcase and duffel bag "Get those two and follow me." I swung the two remaining bags over my shoulders and ran down the stairs after her. "Put your shoes on and grab your coat, the cab's here." My mind screaming at me I did as I was told

"Mom, what do you mean cab? Where are you sending me, what did I do?" she handed my bags over to the driver leaving me with just my HIM bag to hold onto. "Sweetie I'm sending you to West Chester, to your grandparents." "My grandparents? Nana and Papa are dead mom." "Not my parents, your father's parents."

I looked up in shock "But they don't want me, they never even wanted to meet me, why would you send me somewhere I'm even less wanted than I am here!" I shouted at her as a tear made its way down my face. My mother handed me my passport, a plane ticket and a stack of bills before shoving me in the backseat of the cab.

"Honey it's not that they didn't want you, they didn't know about you." "How could they not, why would daddy not tell them about me?"

My mom started crying with me "Oh, oh god I am so sorry baby. I never thought this would happen. I didn't think you would ever find out." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve taking a few deep breaths before looking me in the eye and continuing.

"Baby, daddy didn't tell them because daddy doesn't know."

"What do you mean daddy doesn't know! Wait you said doesn't, not didn't. Doesn't as in still does not, as in he's alive. . ."

"Fuck" I heard my mother curse under her breath. "What's wrong mother you let a little more slip than I was supposed to know? Wait no, don't answer that, I have a better question." I wasn't upset anymore I was pissed. My own mother let her boyfriend treat me like dirt, sure I got over that, but now she's lying to me, has been lying to me for my entire life.

"Who in the fuckin ruler of Hades is Brandon?" I hit something big, my mother stepped back and all the color drained from her face.

"How do you . . . When did . . ." she sighed "Brandon is the man who will pick you up at the airport and take you to Aprils. He's your father." She tried to walk away but I jumped out of the cab and grabbed her arm.

"Ok, that's something. This Brandon guy, who is my father, is going to take me from the airport to Aprils. Since you're sending me to a complete stranger's house can I at least know their last name? . . . Mom, please."

"Margera, April Margera." She struggled to get away but my hand was still locked on her arm with a bruising grip. "Why am I going to Aprils? Why can't I live with Brandon?"

"Because he's not a parent, he wouldn't be able to take care of you, now let me go you need to leave before Carl gets back." I let her go and got back in the cab slamming the door shut behind me. "Airport."


	2. Piggies

I was sitting on the plane with another hour of airtime before I was going to meet my not-so-dead father. April Margera . . . why does that sound familiar. Whatever . . . maybe I'll find something on Google. I pulled my laptop out of the overhead compartment setting it on the table that folds out of the seat in front of me and booted it up. Once it was running I opened up Firefox and typed in April Margera and hit enter. I wasn't expecting to get 100 results let alone more than 10,000. I found her biography and started reading ... blah... blah... wierd ... blah.., two sons ... blah ... Jesse and Brandon Margera ... Ohh! Its clickable. I clicked his name and waited for it to reload; when it did I swear I could have screamed if I wasn't on a plane full of sleeping old people.

Brandon 'Bam' Margera. That's why I recognized April's name. Her son is my newest Idol. I had been skateboarding on my own for years, and had just recently been pushed into the world of pro- skateboarding, specifically Bams world, but up until today I just knew him as Bam, not Bam Margera, defiantly not Brandon Margera.

"Please turn off all electronic devises and buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing in a few minutes." I shut down the laptop and turned off my phone, slipping them both back into my bag before doing up the seatbelt.

No turning back now I thought as I stepped out of the airport terminal into a sea of people. It took me almost twenty minutes to find a sign with my last name on it after I found all of my bags, Yeah, the guy holding the sign, not Bam.

"I should have known he wouldn't show up."

" You should have known who wouldn't show up?" asked a voice from behind me.

" My father." The guy with the sign took 2 of my bags leaving me with my duffel, the HIM messenger and the stranger.

I turned around, "Well it's not like I'd know, I can't judge him cause I've never met..." and stopped mid sentence. 'It's him... he came ... he's here... omg it's really true!' I couldn't even think anymore I just flung myself around him and started crying.

" She said you were dead, for 17 years I thought you were dead and then she was sending me to live with your parents and I thought they didn't want me but they didn't even know I existed. I thought you were ashamed of me or something but then she said you didn't know about me and that you were alive and then I Googled April on the plane and Bloody Hell you're YOU! You're famous why would you want me so I thought it was all a lie, that mum was just sending me to a random airport, and even if it was real you would just leave me here and I'd be all alone. And omg I love you ...Well the Bam you, I don't know the you you." I finally stopped crying and let go of him.

"Well hello to you to . . . um . . ?" He looked at me confused.

" Sorrow, Alexandra Sorrow Diggory."

"Right, Sorrow." Bam went to grab my duffel but I dove for it.

" What are you driving, Hummer or Lambo?"

"Hummer, thought you'd have more crap." 'Yes! Found it' I pulled out my board and zipped the bag back up throwing it to Bam.

"Thanks, I'll see you there." and I took off weaving through the crowd on my board about halfway to the exit I heard shouting and shot a glance behind me.'Fuck' cops, I had 2 cops running after me calling for backup on their radios. I crouched down on my board and took a right squeezing myself between two vending machines. They ran right past me and met up with about five others just below the balcony on the second level. 'No railing on the balcony . . . evil plan...' I ran up the stairs jumping back on my board at the top and headed toward the balcony launching myself off the edge right over their heads.

"Come and get me little piggies!" I went right out the doors, flipping myself around so I could watch them come after me

"Run little piggies run!" laughing i flipped around again cause I was losing speed and next thing I know I was on the ground. "What the fucking fuck watch where the bloody hell you're walking asshole." I stood and picked up my board looking up toward the human wall that just got in my way.

"Awe shit, Bammy why'd you get in my way. You're lucky you didn't break me." I waved a hand in his face before realizing he was looking behind me with a shocked expression not paying any attention to me at all.

"Bam! Run! "I used my freehand to grab his and started running toward the Hummer. The back hatch was open, sign guy sitting on the bumper; I pushed both him and Bam in before shutting the door and climbing in the drivers seat.

"Gimmie the keys!" Sign guy threw them at me; I started it up and peeled out of the parking lot like a stripper out of clothes. I slowed down once the airport was out of sight.

"So . . . Where am I going?" I asked trying not to laugh at the looks I was getting from the two guys in the back.


	3. Dreams

After 40 minutes of Bam being THE most annoying backseat driver in the universe we arrived at Castle Bam.

"Ok, we're here give me my fucking keys!" bitched Bam as he hopped out of the hummer. I went around to the back and picked up my HIM bag and my board leaving the other three for sign boy as I tossed the keys over to Bam.

"So where am I going?" I asked as we walked in the front door.

"Just follow Novak he knows where your room is."

Sign boy was walking up the stairs with my bags so I followed him assuming he's this 'Novak' person. He dropped my bags outside a dark purple door then disappeared into another room closing the door behind him.

"Ok, purple works as long as the inside isn't hideous." I opened the door and stepped over the pile of bags looking around, 'It's perfect'. Dark purple walls and ceiling, matching curtains, a black bed set with silver pillows and a huge ass silver heartegram emblem with purple under glow. Queen size bed, 42" LCD flat screen with DVD setup, a massive sound system, desk in the far corner, and floor to ceiling bookshelves on either side of the bed. There were two doors to the right and left of the TV, the first turned out to my own personal bathroom decked out in black marble, and the second was a closet big enough to be another room. Looking through my closet after I had unpacked everything I came to the conclusion that I needed to go shopping, I took a quick shower before changing into black board shorts and a HIM bikini top, pulled my wet hair into a ponytail and ran down the stairs jumping over the back of the couch landing on an unexpecting Novak.

"Hey Novie. What are we doing tonight?" I asked snuggling into his chest, after a good five minutes of not getting an answer I propped myself up on my elbows and poked his nose.

"Novie..." He didn't say anything, just kept staring at me with his chin on the floor" BAM!"

Bam came running into the room tripping over something and landing on top of both Novak and myself, who still hadn't said anything.

"What? what did he do?" I looked at bam with a raised eyebrow "Nothing, I think I broke him." I said pointing to at Novak.

"I know that look, so you didn't break him but I might have to if he doesn't knock it off." He stood up pulling me with him before slapping Novak across the face.

"FUCK man, what the fuck was that for!"

"I don't know could it possibly be for eye fucking my kid."

"What, she's hot . . . and do you see what she's wearing, she just ran down and jumped on me wearing THAT!" 'hehe Novie looks a little scared... it's kinda funny'

"Awe. .. Novie like?" I sat back down straddling his lap. "You can look all you want" I leaned in almost touching his ear "but you can't touch." I bent backwards still on his lap my back flat against his legs so I could see Bam again.

"So . . . What are we doing tonight?  
Bam picked his own shin off the floor and shook his head before answering me

"Don't have any plans, anything you want to do?" Putting on my most innocent puppy eyes I stared at him" I sorta kinda really want to get drunk." He smiled and pulled me off Novak

"To the pirate bar it is." I followed him to the basement, BTW awesomest home bar ever, He opened the cabinets " Pick your poison I'll be back"

I managed to find some Jagermeister but couldn't find purple kool-aid so I ran upstairs grabbed the Lambo keys from the counter and went out the door. I quickly started the car and took off to find a grocery store hopefully I'd be back before Bam noticed the Lambo was missing. It took a good 20 minutes but I finally got back to the house, and managed to sneak back down to the bar with 37 packets of purple Kool-Aid, all without Bam noticing.

I made up three huge jugs of Grape Jager-Aid throwing two in the fridge and taking the third over to the end of the bar with a beer cup, a bottle of raspberry vodka and a shot glass. Two cups of Jager-Aid and 19 shots of vodka later Bam came back down to the bar with none other than Ville-Valo. I dropped the shot I was holding and it smashed on the floor.

" Bam you ass! You could have warned me you were getting Ville! I would have changed or something . . . at least then ONE of my dreams could come true" Ok, so I may have mumbled that last bit, Lord of Hades I hope I did.

I poured myself another Jager-Aid and put the lid on the vodka. "You guys want a Jager -aid?"

" What the hell is Jager-Aid?" Bam asked me

" Well Bammi it's my drink. Try it." I gave him the cup not expecting him no chug it on me.

"Whore that was mine!" I got a new cup for me and one for Ville just in case. I poured mine and another for Bam "Ville, You want some?"

"Grape?"

"Only way to go"

"Please." I poured a 3rd glass for Ville and drank the last bit straight out of the jug tossing it in the sink afterwards.  
I picked up my cup and walked over to Bam wrapping my free arm around him and burrying my face in his now bare chest. FYI I have no clue when his shirt disappeared and I really don't care.

" So darling, you know who I am obviously, so who are you?" I tore myself away from bam and turned to face Ville. "Alexandra Sorrow Diggory, but people call me Sorrow, and I'd like it to stay that way."

" Pleasure to meet you Sorrow."

Three hours later Ville was passed out on the floor by the fire and Bam and I were fighting over the last mouthful of Jager-Aid.

"Bammi, I made it all, it's mine!"

"But you should let me have it cause you love me." I looked up at him with the puppy eyes, he was just about to give in when I giggled and lost. "You want it come and get it."

I stood up just as he tipped the jug holding the liquid in his mouth giving me a "you wouldn't dare" look, so I did. I kissed him forcing his mouth open, the liquid rushing into my mouth and I swallowed it.

My god, I had way too much alcohol to think straight, so what do I do? I pulled Bam over to the couch pushing him down and climbing on top of him. I was going to do what I'd wanted to do since I had first seen him ride a skateboard. I was going to fuck Bam Margera.

Bams tongue stared exploring my mouth as my hands wound themselves into his hair tugging a bit at the back. His hands slid down my back as I ground my ass into his crotch, he moaned and moved down to my neck sucking and biting earning moans of pleasure from myself. I jumped up off Bams lap and ran upstairs to my room collapsing on my bed.

"Hey Bam! you going to help me christen my new bed or do I have to do it myself?" I screamed hoping he could hear me downstairs. Before I could sit up he was there hovering above me one hand holding both my wrists above my head, the other undoing my belt which hit the wall soon followed by my shorts.

Bams hands slid slowly up the inside of my thigh stopping to graze my core expertly through the only things left between myself and his glorious hand. He started plating with the waist of my bikini bottoms tugging them down an inch or two before taking his hand away. I threw my head against the pillows and moaned in frustration at the newfound lack of contact.

"Bamm..." I groaned at the sight before me when I lifted my head, there beside my bed was Bam standing in nothing but his boxers. I slid to the edge of the bed and stood tilting my head back to look Bam in the eye as I untied the sides of my bikini bottoms, the fabric hitting the floor as I moved to untie the strings around my neck and back, the top joining its other half on the floor in seconds. Quickly my hands moved to Bams waist dropping his boxers to the floor, and pulling him lightly towards me forcing him to step out of them, before sitting him roughly on the edge of the bed with me straddling his lap.

Once I'm in his lap his hands on my ass he starts lavishing my neck with his mouth covering it in red and purple bruises. My fingers roaming his chest I threaded one hand through his hair and bit into his neck grinding my aching core against his hardness.

"Oh god." Bam gasped out flipping me on my back thrusting deep into my body, fast and hard. He never noticed me stiffen from the slight pain that I still felt through the blissful haze from him claiming the last of my innocence.


End file.
